This invention relates to adjustable electrical components, and more particularly, to adjustable electrical components formed from arrays of differential circuit elements.
It is often desirable to produce integrated circuits with adjustable circuit components. For example, it may be desirable to product a digitally controlled variable capacitor or a digitally controlled current source. Components such as these may be used to adjust the operation of complex analog and digital circuits.
Accurate operation of an adjustable circuit element may be essential to proper operation of a more complex circuit. For example, it may be critical that an adjustable capacitor or current source exhibit a high degree of linearity with respect to its control input. Adjustable circuit elements that are inaccurate may cause the circuitry within which they are embedded to fail.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved adjustable circuit elements.